Detention With A Maruader
by digigirl02
Summary: Another twins find out about who the Marauders are fic. Please Read Review


Detention With A Maruader

Arthur notes and Disclaimer-Takes place in third year, and I still don't own Harry Potter.

"Detention Weasley." Fifteen year old George Weasley groaned as he headed up to Professor Lupin's classroom, the events of the morning still playing in his mind. It started off like any other morning with Fred and him were sitting in the back of the classroom passing notes to each other plotting their newest prank until their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher caught them.Fred, the more dominate and charming of the two was able to convince their professor to give him dentention the next day claiming that he had to tutor a fellow student. George rolled his eyes, yeah right, he thought to himself, knowing full well that his brother was just using that as an excuse so that he could go out his date with Angelina that night. George, unable to think of a reasonble excuse at that time just sat there dumbfonded causing him to have to go to detention by himself. Usually he hated going anywhere without his brother, but he thought that tonight he would survive. After all, Professor Lupin was pretty cool, for a teacher that is.

Remus Lupin sat there reminiscing at an old photograph for him and his friends in their seventh year. During the days nearing the full moon near, Remus missed his friends the most. In the photograph James was playing with a snitch trying to woo Lily. Sirius was teasing him, while Remus sat there watching under a shady tree, and Peter was trying to get the two boys attention. Remus smiled sadly, it seemed just like yesterday that the four of them best friends without a care in the world. Amazing what a difference a few years could make.

Remus heard a knock at the door. It must be that Weasley boy, he thought. Fred and George both brillant boys with a knack for trouble were some of Remus' favorite students."Come in," he aswered.

George entered."Sorry, I am a bit late," he said sheepishly while taking a seat in the front of the classroom.

Remus smiled at him. "No problem", he answered taking out a piece of parchment, and quill handing it to the boy, "I need you to write, I shall not disturb the class one thousand times."

George groaned, he hated to writing sentences, as he was starting to write he noticed in the corner of his eye that the professor was looking a bit upset while staring at a faded photograph . Wondering what was so important about it, he found himself blurting out, "Is everything okay professor?"

Remus blinked, he've forgotten that George was there, giving him a small smile, he replied, "don't you have some sentences to finish?"

"Maybe, what's it to you."

Remus rolled his eyes, always having to challange athourity, he thought, they remind me so much of James and Sirius . I bet, if those two changed their hair black , that no one would be able to tell the difference. "Quit being such a smart aleck or else I'll give you another detention," he threatened.

"Dosen't matter to me," George retorted, "It's all the same to me anyway, and if we ever going to break the Marauders dentention record for 678 detentions, the more you give me the better."

Remus grimmance, like getting that many detentions were something to be proud of. "So, I take it that you know who the Marauders are then," he asked.

George nodded his head excitedly,"just about the best pranksters ever," he said. "If Fred and I could be half as great as they were, then I'll consider ourselves lucky."

"You must really look up to them then."

"Hell yeah."

"Why may I ask you, would would you like to be like them," he asked although he had an inkling.

"There my heroes."

Remus blinked, he never thought of himself as someone role model before, and the thought kind of scared him a bit."look Weasley," he said, "you wouldn't want to be like them."

"And why not?"

Remus sighed, he couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with one of his students, but he needed to know the truth before he threw his life away.

"Because," he said, then paused,"because, I was one of them."

George looked at the professor dumbfonded. Suddenly it dawned to him. So thats why him and Fred were never able to fool Lupin, and how his penmanship seemed so familiar. He was one of them. George always thought his professor was cool, but this new imformation made him respect him even the more. He sat in awe as his professor motioned him to sit beside him, pulling out the old photograph. "This is me, " he said pointing to a lone figure that George realized at once was a young Remus. "And this." he said pointing to a boy who looked like Harry, "Is Harry's father James.""This is Peter," he said pointing to a third boy. "And this, "he said someone bitterly pointing to the final boy, is Sirius Black.

George stared at him for a moment, he never knew that Professor Lupin knew Black. "You see," he continued, those three were my best friends, and they helped me through some tough times," he said, remembering all his friends have done for him by becaming amagami, but not willing to reveal his "furry little problem" to the boy. "But as you know," he continued sadly. "That's isn't how it is anymore."

George nodded his head in understanding. "I had no idea," he said.

Remus gave him a small smile. "As flattering as it is,"he reliped, "I just don't want you two to look up to us. It wouldn't be fair for you two to have to suffer the same fate as us. You both are brillant and talented young men and I don't want you two sell yourselves short trying to be like us. You have more to live for then that."

George frowned at him."Why do you say that," he asked. "It was because of you guys that we've found our purpose in life, true, being pranksters isn't considered the most professional thing to be, but I don't care. I enjoy making people laugh, and that's gotta count for something right?"

Remus was taken back, true, most of the twin's pranks were harmless, and they did indeed work to make others laugh. With the upcoming war, laughter was going to be important ."I guess your right kid," he replied."Laughter is indeed important, especially durning times like this, but just remember to be careful." Last thing Remus needed was for the twins or someone else to get hurt.

George nodded, he understood what the professor was getting at, even though he hated being refered to as a kid, smiling at the new revalation he returned to his desk and started on his sentences. "You may leave now," Remus said, a few minutes later, excusing George a bit ealier then first planned.

George got up, and thanked the professor, for the evening. He was anxious to get back to the dormitory and tell Fred what he fe found out, imangine, detention with a Marauder, how cool was that. But still one question lingered in his mind. "Were you, by any chance Moony," he asked to his flabbergasted professor. "Cool," he replied, once he recieved his answer ."See your later then Professor Moony," he added with a wink.

Remus watched as George exited the classroom, his thoughts on the conversation they just had. True, he wasn't expecting to opened up to one of his students, but he was glad that he did. Although one thought still lingered in his mind. How did he know about Moony?


End file.
